


Technicolor Beat

by JulietWayne



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietWayne/pseuds/JulietWayne
Summary: Chloe wasn't the only android that Elijah created. Besides Chloe and Markus, he made you as well. RT700, also known as [Name] and Connor finds you captivating. EDITED





	Technicolor Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd explore the idea of the reader being an android as well. I've been wanting to write this for quite sometime now. SO here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading & your support! <3

The first time you ever laid your eyes on Connor was the time that he visited Elijah during his deviant investigation, along with his partner Hank Anderson. For a brief second, your [eye color] orbs locked with his rich brown eyes- he had a war inside him, a war that he doesn’t yet seem to understand. You broke the moment with Connor turning your attention to Elijah.

“You call me for me Elijah?” you ask smiling softly at him. Connor and Hank looked at you with confusion etched in their faces. Elijah Kamski, the creator of RK200, RT600 and now, RT700- which is you. 

“Beautiful isn’t she? Of course along with the Chloe” Elijah smiled proudly at you and Chloe, who stood beside you, “RT700. I named her [Name], is the newest RT series. She’s one of the kind, she’s the only RT700 at the moment.” You noticed Connor’s eyes flickered with something that you didn’t quite understand; you didn’t know what it was but something sparked between you and Connor. Your beauty, on the other hand, mesmerized Hank. You and Chloe were definitely something different, something that Elijah is keeping from the rest of the world.  

Connor changed the subject by asking about deviants, what makes a deviant and if he purposely created them to act like that at one point. 

“Fascinating isn’t it? Deviants,” he paused, studying Connor for a second before turning to you and Chloe, “Androids feeling human emotions. Empathy, Sympathy, love; the list goes on” 

"[Name]” Elijah calls you offering his hand to you. Without hesitation to walk up to Elijah as he faced you towards Connor, “Tell me Connor, what do you feel when you look at [Name]?” you noticed Connor’s frown, his LED flickered yellow then back to blue. 

“I—I believe, she’s beautiful” he answered with such hesitation as if he was afraid to hurt your feelings.

“Nothing else? Could you love her perhaps? Lust? Don’t you just want to be with her,” Elijah explains as he places his hands on your hips, gently resting his chin your shoulder. Something inside you stirred; it doesn’t seem to be part of your regular programming, it felt foreign to you. 

Connor’s eyes quickly look at your LED then back to your [eye color] orbs, “I don’t see, what this had anything to do with deviancy Mr. Kamski” 

“For fuck sake Connor, let’s go. We are wasting our time,” Hank said with frustration. 

Elijah grins at the android before letting you go, “thank you [Name]” you walked back to your previous spot. “Chloe” this time, Elijah pick up a gun and handing it to Connor “Deviants feel emotion like us, it’s beyond coding that they are programmed to do. They would break free into something… unnatural” he says. 

Elijah walks behind Connor and slowly guiding him to point the gun towards Chloe forehead, “Tell me Detective, are you a deviant?”

‘Software instability’ appeared in the corner of your peripherals; you felt that foreign feeling again stirred in the bottom of your stomach. You panic, felt like your running out of oxygen.  

“What do you say detective?” Elijah asks once again. Suddenly, your body wanted to move and push Chloe out of the way but you’re programming is preventing you to do so. 

“Connor” Hank says worriedly.

You felt your body ran up to this invisible wall, banging with your fist, ripping the wall that divide you from saving Chloe. You felt something inside you, reaching out to Connor, wanting to comfort him through such unpleasant experience. 

‘Software instability’ an error comes up once more before taking out and breaking the wall between you, Chloe and Connor. 

You felt something different about you, a rush of emotions seem to flow through your body, everything felt so clear and light, as if seeing the world for the very first time. You didn’t move from your spot afraid that Elijah and Connor would notice something different in you.  

You are now a deviant. 

Excitement and fear rushed through your nerves, or what it feels like your nerves. You didn’t understand what was happening at the moment but you felt like you want to run to Chloe protect her from harm. Connor’s arm fell to side with frustration evident in his face. Hank grabbed Connor by the arm, dragging him away from Elijah. Connor turns his gaze at you one last time, seeing something he did not expect.

That was the last time; you saw Connor and Hank again. 

 

"[Name]? Are you feeling alright?” North’s voice pulled you back from reality. You shook your head slightly before looking at her. She frowned at you, worried that you might have stopped working. 

“Yes. Yes, of course” you smiled softly before working back at the task at hand. 

“You kind of, just stop talking and you spaced out” she didn’t looked convince as she studies you even more, “Should we get you checked? I mean it’s been awhile since you have one of our engineer take a look at you” 

You shook your head, avoiding her gaze. North had been like the older sister to you since you arrived at Jericho. Besides Markus being your ‘biological’ brother, being created by Elijah. North had taken the role of taking care of you as well.

“I can tell Markus that—“ 

“No!” you said rather quickly earning a surprise reaction from North, “I mean… I’m okay—all my bio components are fully operational. There is no need for a check up” 

“Then what got you all quiet all of a sudden?” North asks once again not letting the subject go.

You sigh; being a deviant is still new to you. Feeling certain emotions certainly got you confused and you question yourself how to react to them. 

“I was remembering a certain memory,” You pause, remembering Connor’s brown eyes, the war inside him that he is constantly fighting, “There’s this detective that showed up at Elijah’s house one day, asking about deviants” you felt another feeling tugging feeling in your chest making your inside heat up slightly and you felt nervous or sick even?

“It—it was it his brown eyes. I couldn’t seem to forget it. It always seems to pull me back” you heard North giggling beside you. You looked at her with questioning look in your eyes. 

“It seems that you like this detective [Name],” she says with a smile. North finally continue the task that was forgotten for a moment

“I like him?” unsure if you heard North correctly, she nods in response. 

“That’s correct. I’m curious now, what’s his name?” 

“Hello North” your head a jerked to the direction of the familiar voice, meeting those familiar brown eyes.  Everything inside seemed to stop and you held your breath- even though you don’t need oxygen to function. 

“Connor” his name escaped your lips like a silent message. Connor stared at you with excitement and surprise at the same time. 

You weren’t sure what to say, you give him a weak smile before looking away from his gaze. North did not miss this unexpected reunion that she got from you and Connor, in fact she thought it was cute. 

“Hi Connor, are you looking for Markus?” she asks innocently at the detective.

Connor looked away at your shy reaction, looking at the other female in front of him “I—yes, I'm here for Markus” he said nervously, trying to figure out how to act around you. For what it seems like forever, he thought he wouldn’t see you again. Part of him saved a memory of you, how your eyes held such emotions and gentleness in your [eye color] orbs. Yes, he finds you beautiful, even more captivating than Chloe but he felt something different about you. He want to know you better and not just Elijah's android, you are more than that- he feels it in his gut.

“Yeah, he’s over at his office. He’s expecting you” North smiled once again or was she smirking? Connor was unsure at the moment. 

“Thank you,” he says, he turn back to you as his brain try to come up with something to say, “It—it's really lovely to see you [Name]” he managed to blurt out. 

You tucked your hair behind your ear nervously before answering him, “You too detective” 

Connor smile gently, “Please, call me Connor” you relaxed, looking at him. 

 

The third time, you saw Connor was at the flower shop. You were about to leave the shop when you recognized his voice greeting you with a smile on plastered on his handsome features. 

“Hello [Name]” you smiled at him, feeling your cheek heating up. 

“Hi Connor, what are you doing here?” it seems odd to find the detective at the flower shop out of all places in the city. 

“I was on my way to grab some coffee for Lit. Anderson when I saw you leaving the shop. I must admit, my body seemed to have a mind of it’s own and I walked towards you” laughing softly at Connor’s answer, you felt fluttered that he just seemed to gravitate towards you. 

“Perhaps there was something, you wanted to tell me?” you asked. Connor thought about it for a moment, shaking his head. 

“I don’t believe so but I felt like I needed to see you, so maybe that’s why I am here” this is still new to you, just as much it is for Connor but it’s exciting figuring this out with him. 

“Thank you Connor. I was just on my back to Jericho and then heading home” you smiled, “I know you’re on duty but I’m sure, I will see you again?” you said in a hopeful tone. 

Connor’s lips curled up slightly, “I’m positive that we will”

Week after week, weeks became days that you would see Connor. It would either at the precinct or at Jericho. You also seemed to gravitate towards him. Since Connor had been making his visit at Jericho quite often. You decided to visit Connor and Hank at the station bringing Hank some lunch for the day. Since you and Connor don’t require food and liquids, you thought that you’d give something to his partner instead. 

“[Name]? wha—what are you doing here?” Hank asks as if he had seen a ghost, “I thought—you were with Kamski—“ something in Hank’s mind clicked.

"Is that why—is that why Connor seemed lovesick?” you quickly looked up what lovesick meant. You smile shyly at the older gentleman, handing him his boxed lunch. 

“I was just in the neighborhood doing some errands and I—I thought that, I would say hello and drop off some lunch”

Hank chuckled at your reaction, “Come on, I think it’s cute that you are going out with Connor” he said in a teasing manner, “Is that why you had been asking me love advices Connor?” Hank turned his attention to his android partner. You felt your components heat up even more, as Hank continue to tease you and Connor. 

“Lieutenant, I believe you are embarrassing [Name] with your teasing” 

If you can blush, you would be red as tomato by now, “No—no! It’s not that— I— I’ll see you later Connor” you said before bolting out of the precinct. You heard Hank laugh and Connor called out your name. 

“[Name] wait!” Connor frowns as he watches you leave the station. Did that upset you? If so, he need to make it up to you but how?

Hank held his stomach to stop himself from laughing even more. “Oh this is too fun. You guys are amusing to watch” 

Days became evenings as Connor visits you after his shifts at the station. You would hear a firm knock at door, answering the door with a warm smile. Connor would either be wearing his regular uniform or something casual, regardless you thought that he still look handsome. 

“Hi Connor” you greeted letting him inside your apartment, “How was work today?” it become a routine for you and Connor. It’s either his visiting you or vice versa. You had to admit, it was comforting that his around. You thought after being a deviant besides seeing the world differently, you thought that it would be a lonely place but it wasn’t because you have Connor. 

“It was rather interesting but we managed to solve the case” he took a seat by your couch where all your books and notes were spread out, “how about you?” he studies at the mess by the coffee table, “it seems that you had a productive day as well” you sat beside Connor your knees touching each other.

You held your breath at the quick contact, “I did. I manage to finish some reading and I’m starting a new one,” you noticed Connor pick up the pinkish, purple covered book by the table. You felt yourself blush, quickly grabbing it away from Connor’s hand. 

“Ah—“ you placed the book behind you hoping that he didn’t catch the title of the book. 

“5 love languages. The secret to love that lasts by Gary Chapman” you fidget at your hands nervously trying to find an explanation to as to why you pick up that book. 

“I—well…” you stammered, “I was curious to learn more and I heard that book would give me some insights about—love” laughing nervously. What if Connor finds it weird that you are learning the language and actions of love? Would that be weird for android to know? 

“What did you learn?” he asks curiously, encouraging you to tell him about the book. 

“I—one that stands out the most is encouragement require empathy and seeing the world from your partner’s perspective” Connor looked away for a moment before locking eyes with you. 

“It makes sense. Being romantically being involved requires two instead of one. Learning from each other and not just one. Communication is key” you nod, remembering that part of the book, “Real love,” he says, “this kind of love is emotional in nature but not obsessional. It is a love that unites reason and emotion.”

>“How—how did you know that?” amazed at Connor, you looked at him at awe. 

“I looked it up,” he says with a grin on his face, playfully hitting him in the arm earning a rich laugh from the handsome android sitting in front of you.

“That’s not funny Connor! The book has really good quotes and advice” you huffed. 

“I’m sorry [Name]. It is adorable to see you like that” you couldn’t stay mad at Connor but you pretend to be upset with him anyway. When Connor realizes that his signature smile won’t do the trick, he moved closer to you. 

“[Name]” he whispers, gently lifted your chin to meet his gaze, “Can I try something?” he asks. You gave him a feeble nod, trusting him. Connor gently grabs your hand into his, palm resting on yours.

Your artificial skin disappeared revealing your metal hand, along with his. A rush of memories flashed before your eyes, emotions rushed through you, feeling them all at once. You gasped at the overwhelming feeling pulling away from his touch. 

Your breath quickened and tears escaped your [eye color] orbs, “Connor, I—I felt” you felt every pain, sadness, joy and emptiness, “You were hurt and—“ he pulled you into an embrace, comforting you. All the memories that you had and that he had were shared with a simple touch. 

“I—I saw. I’m sorry for upsetting you. I didn’t—“ you managed to choke out a light laugh, hugging him in return. 

“It’s okay. I—I understand” there’s no words to explain what you and Connor felt as you shared each other’s memories. Slowly pulling away from his embrace, you rest your forehead against his. 

“I love you, [Name]” he whispers as he captures your lips in his.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Extended Ending

“What are you smiling about?” Markus asks with a smile on his face. You leaned on him, smiling back.

“Nothing, just happy” you told your brother. Since you shared your intimate moment with Connor, you haven’t told North or Markus about your relationship with the detective. Markus raised his eyebrows at you, not believing at your answer but did not push farther. 

“Hi Markus. Hello [Name]” Connor greeted the siblings, your face lights up seeing your boyfriend unexpectedly showing up at Jericho. 

“Hey Connor” Markus said smiling at his friend but also wondering what he might have came for. 

“Hi Connor, I thought you would be working a late shift tonight? Or are you on your break?” you said putting down at the task that you are working on. 

“Lit. Anderson decided to call it a night and we will pick up on the case again tomorrow. So I thought I’d pick you up and we can watch a movie tonight?” he says. You look at Markus giving him the puppy dog eyes asking for permission, if you can leave early. 

“Fine, you can go. You know you can just ask” Markus rolled his eyes. You cheered, hugging him in return. 

“Thank you Markus, I’ll see you tomorrow” you said your farewell, leaving Jericho with Connor as he tells you more stories about his day.

North walk towards Markus with a smirk on her face, “They don’t know that we know, do they?” she giggles.

I don’t think so but—“ Markus and North watched as Connor grab your hand in his and you leaned in, giving him a quick peck on his cheek, “I’m glad they found each other”


End file.
